Promise
by Aurorafalter
Summary: Jika selubung itu adalah batas antara dunia orang hidup dan alam orang mati, maka limbo adalah dunia ketiga, itu adalah tempat yang bukan untuk orang hidup, namun juga bukan alam orang yang telah mati, "Harry, kau ingat janjimu bukan?" / Special For Harry Potter Day


"Maaf, Tuan Harry Potter meninggal dalam menjalankaan misinya meringkus bekas pelahap maut yang berhasil kabur dipedalaman hutan Albania. Mayat Tuan Harry Potter akan kami kirimkan bersama barang peninggalan beliau secepat kami bisa. Biaya pemakaman Tuan Harry Potter dan seluruh ritual akan sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh Kementrian Sihir Inggris"

oOoOo

**PROMISE**

**Disclaimer: ****T****his story based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**Aurorafalter**_** Present**

**Special fict for Harry Potter Day**

**Happy Birthday brother!**

oOoOo

Aku seperti melangkah dalam sebuah mimpi, dimana aku merasa kematian berada dekat dengan kepalaku.

Aku melihat sebuah sinar yang cerah dan menyelubungi tubuhku, aku berharapi ini adalah sekadar ilusiku saja.

Bagaimana aku bisa menghindari semua ini? Bahkan aku menyukai cahaya yang nyata akan mengantarku pada tempat yang tak pernah aku ketahui.

Tuhan ataukah Merlin, entah aku harus menyebutnya apa, bisakah aku menjadi jiwa yang utuh dan bersih?

Jika selubung itu adalah batas antara dunia orang hidup dan alam orang mati, maka limbo adalah dunia ketiga, itu adalah tempat yang bukan untuk orang hidup, namun juga bukan alam orang yang telah mati.

Limbo... Banyak orang berkata bahwa itu adalah awal dari neraka -tempat siksaan yang sangat kejam- bagi mereka yang tidak mengenal siapa itu Tuhan tapi berbuat baik didunia.

Aku dulu pernah merasakannya sekali, saat pria tak berhidung yang telah sukses menetap dikerak neraka meng-Avada Kedavra diriku dihutan terlarang, aku bukannya mati namun terdampar di Limbo. Banyak orang berkata bahwa aku selamat karena serpihan jiwa Voldemort dan darah Lily –ibuku- mengandung sacrificial protection yang paling kuat.

Apakah aku berada di Limbo? Namun tempat ini tak seperti Limbo yang pernah kudatangi dulu, tempat ini tak ada Proffesor Dumbledore yang bercerita, dan tidak ada sosok bayi menjijikkan yang kutahu itu adalah Voldemort. Tempat ini begitu aneh dan asing, tapi aku menyukai suasana disini yang sepi dan syahdu.

Tunggu, siapakah aku sebenarnya? Apakah aku hanya jiwa yang melayang-layang bebas tanpa identitas? Atau hanya ruh kasat mata yang tak bermakna? Atau mungkin hanya asap abu-abu yang tertiup angin dan akan hilang?

Aku seperti hilang ingatan tentang diriku sendiri. Aku mengingat siapa itu Voldemort 'You Know Who' pria tak berhidung dan berwajah ular, Lily dan James orang tuaku, Ron serta Hermione sobat dikala suka dan duka, dan Ginny istri yang baru genap seminggu aku persunting, tapi lagi-lagi otakku buntu memikirkan siapakah aku sebenarnya?

oOoOo

Tampak dua orang perempuan tengah berada didalam sebuah kamar yang luas. Terdapat sebuah ranjang tidur _king size_, lemari yang berukuran sedang, meja rias yang berukir sulur-suluran memanjang, cat dinding yang berwarna kuning cerah mendominasi keadaan kamar itu. Terlihat seorang perempuan tengah berdiri diambang jendela dan matanya mengeluarkan bening kristal tapi memandang kosong kearah halaman rumah, perempuan itu berambut merah menyala dengan berwajah bintik-bintik, dan perempuan lainnya tengah bersandar pada dinding disebelahnya.

"Bersabarlah Gin, Harry tidak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Dia meninggal secara terhormat sebagai auror muda yang berbakat dan berdedikasi tinggi. Seharusnya kau bangga dengan hal itu..."

"Kau tak tahu rasanya kehilangan suami yang baru seminggu kau nikahi meninggal Mione! Kau tak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku merana menjalani hari-hari yang sepi tanpa Harry! Kau..." Ucapan perempuan yang bernama Ginevra Potter itu terpotong dengan masuknya laki-laki tinggi tegap berjubah gelap yang berwajah sayu.

"Maaf Mrs. Potter, mayat Mr. Harry Potter sudah sampai dan sekarang ada diruang tamu."

oOoOo

"Harry James Potter?"

"Err, kau memanggilku?"

"Tentu Harry, aku adalah malaikat kematianmu, kau harus ikut denganku besok menuju tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada, tempat dimana seharusnya manusia yang telah mati ditempatkan."

Jadi namaku adalah Harry James Potter? Berarti memang benar aku telah mati, tapi kenapa aku masih bisa mengingat orang-orang disekitarku? Aku pernah mendengar dari Proffesor Trelawney yang kuingat sebagai guru ramalanku ketika masih menjadi pelajar di Hogwarts, bahwa orang yang meninggal tidak lagi bisa mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi didunia, dia akan menjadi orang yang polos dalam artian tidak mengingat atau lupa apa yang pernah dia kerjakan didunia. Sebenarnya aku ini apa? Jiwa yang telah mati atau berada pada pertengahan antara pergi-kembali?

"_Harry..."_

Aku mendengar suara perempuan yang amat kukenal memanggil diriku. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sumber suara itu, namun nihil hanya angin berhembus yang seolah hidup yang kurasakan. Apakah aku hanya berdelusi? Tapi suara itu terdengar sangat jelas seolah berada ditempat yang sangat dekat denganku.

oOoOo

"Harry... Harry... bangun sayang, bukankah kita hendak berbulan madu besok? Aku sudah memesan tiket pesawat ke Perancis seperti cita-cita kita merayakan ulangtahunmu serta berbulan madu disana! Lihatlah aku sudah menyiapkan semua perlengkapan kita, mum telah menyiapkan pai daging kesukaanmu yang tahan lama dan kue tart yang lezat untuk kita. Harry sayang, ayo bangun, jangan tidur terus, lihat Ron dan Hermione ada disini dia mengajakmu bertualang lagi, kau tak ingin menangkap snitch? Quidditch, quidditch! Ayolah Harry bangun..." racau perempuan yang tengah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tak bernyawa dalam peti dihadapannya.

"Gin, Harry tak akan bangun, tenangkan dirimu..."

"Tidak! Harry pasti akan bangun! Harry... Harry... Bangun sayang... kau tak ingat janjimu akan selalu bersamaku? Harry kau bukan lelaki ingkar janji seperti Ron, bangunlah Harry please demi aku. Lihatlah orang-orang menganggap kau telah mati, bangunlah buktikan kalau kau tidak mati, Harry kalau kau tidak bangun kau akan mendapat detensi, ayolah bangun Harry!"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, kubilang kau bangun sekarang!"

oOoOo

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER, kubilang kau bangun sekarang!"_

Ginny...  
Ya, itu suara Ginny...

"Ginny aku tidak pernah tidur, lihat aku sekarang tengah berdiri dan bangun sekarang! Ginny, kau dimana Gin? Kau bisa mendengarkanku kan?"

"_Harry, kau bukan pria yang ingkar janji, bangunlah sayang kita harus pergi berbulan madu besok..."_

"Gin aku tidak pernah tidur! Aku ingat janjiku untuk berbulan madu bersamamu usai tugasku dari Albania, Gin kau mendengarkan aku bukan? Keluarkan aku dari sini, ya ya aku ingin bertualang lagi, aku ingin menagkap snitch dan bermain quidditch lagi bersamamu!"

Tuhan atau Merlin tolong buat aku bisa melunasi janjiku pada Ginny, kumohon, sangat...

oOoOo

"Gin lihat tubuh Harry bergerak! Demi Merlin Harry hidup lagi! Lihatlah Ron, Harry bangun lagi!"  
"Err, Ginny, Ron, Mione, sedang apa kalian menglilingiku?"

Sesosok tubuh laki-laki tiba-tiba bangun dan berdiri mendadak, matanya nyalang mengelilingi sekitar tempat dia berdiri. Matanya berhenti pada sosok yang amat sangat ia kenal, Ginevra Weasley, bukan dia Ginevra Potter istrinya dan dia Harry Potter 'The Boy Who Lived–again-'.

"Harry, Darl, kau bangun lagi? Aku tidak bermimpi kan?"  
"Tentu tidak Gin, aku disini didepanmu untuk memenuhi janjiku berbulan madu bersamamu!"

**Eiffel Tower, France**

"Ini sungguh indah Harry, romantis, kuharap kita bisa tinggal disini lebih lama lagi..."

"Benar Gin disini memang indah tapi kita harus pulang besok, kita sudah seminggu disini, kau tidak kangen dengan mum dan dad hmm?"  
"Ehm iya sih, baik lah mari kita pulang ke hotel, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu berhubung ini sudah tanggal 31 Juli , Happy Birthday Husband! You are the best husband in the world, kau adalah laki-laki bukan penipu didunia ini yang aku sayangi selain dad dan brother. Kau adalah 'The Boy Who Lived–again-' yang sangat berarti untuk hidupku dan aku tidak mau kau pergi dariku, aku akan bersamamu kemanapun kau pergi, agar aku bisa menjagamu dalam hatiku."

oOoOo

"Kau sudah siap untuk kembali ketempat seharusnya berada Harry James Potter?"

"Tentu, aku sudah memenuhi janjiku pada istriku, sekarang aku siap untuk pergi ketempat seharusnya aku berada, terimakasih untuk waktu seminggu yang kau berikan."

oOoOo

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER, KENPA KAU TEGA MENINGGALKAN AKU LAGI DAN UNTUK SELAMA-LAMANYA?"**

* * *

.

.

Hahaha, sumpah ini fict Angst paling Gaje yg pernah saya tulis #bungkuk-bungkuk. Sebenarnya saya nggak niat buat seperti ini, tapi karena saya berpikir "wah ini nggak mainstream mungkin" saya akhirnya memberanikan diri posting ini walau mungkin hasilnya benar-benar jauh dari kata bagus. Oh ya maaf nggak bisa buat fict yg tema humor, romance atau sebagainya karena saya lagi dalam feeling blue #ngeles

And **Happy Birthday buat Harry James Potter** tersayang, i love you so :*

Berniat untuk review?

Kritik dan saran saya terima sebagai THR Lebaran :D

With Love,

Aurorafalter


End file.
